undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
WarriorsTale
This Undertale AU combines the Undertale universe with Warriors from Erin Hunter. - Introduction Story Once upon a time, there were four Clans of cats roaming the lake territories, but the two-legs (humans) came in and drove them out once again. StarClan had directed the cats to the only place left that was safe: the Underground. Cats from all clans came, but it was mainly ThunderClan that had gotten through before StarClan set up the barrier so two-legs could not cross. However, due to an odd magic lingering within the mountain, it backfires, changing everything from below the mountain. Almost none of the cats in the Underground remembered their original lives, and a select few remembered, even more so remembered StarClan. Tigerstar, who snuck in with them, still wanted revenge on Firestar, and the two fought and both died, with Firestar's spirit settling inside a flower. Roles * Frisk - still plain old Frisk * Flowey - Fiery (not to be confused with Undertoad) * Toriel - Squirrelflight * Sans - Jayfeather * Papyrus - Lionblaze * Riverperson - Hollyleaf * Undyne - ??? * Alphys - ??? * Asgore - Bramblestar * Chara - Tigerstar * Asriel - Firestar * Gaster - all of StarClan, namely Bluestar Character Changes Frisk Frisk remains our protagonist and retains their usual look. They have their Inverted Fate personality, and their family owned Firestar when he was Rusty. They lost their parents during a tornado, and went to a cave in the mountain so they could be safe, but accidentally fell in. Fiery the Flower Once the great Firestar, he was turned into a sentient flower after fighting Tigerstar. Fiery follows a more mature version of Flowey's personality, and has orange petals. He still remembers Frisk and recognizes them on sight, but pretends not to know them. (Not to be confused with Undertoad's Fiery) Squirrelflight Squirrelflight is a dark ginger she-cat with a white hand and a bushy tail. She wears Toriel's robes and a necklace. She is the daughter of Firestar and broke up with Bramblestar for reasons unknown, and is the caretaker of the Ruins. Jayfeather Jayfeather is a grey-furred tom who works as a sentry with his brother, Lionblaze, and wears a jacket, a blue shirt and some jeans. He is one of the very few who completely remembers the pre-StarClan incident world, and while lazy, he is more active than Sans and despite still being blind, he is a much more capable fighter. He still uses the phrase "two-leg" from time to time. Lionblaze Lionblaze is Jayfeather's brother, and is more mature than Papyrus, and wears a more casual garb. Unlike Jayfeather, he does not remember what they once were. He wants to capture a human. Hollyleaf Instead of dying in the tunnels, Hollyleaf became the first to enter the Underground. Like Jayfeather, she remembers what the world was once like. However, she is still afraid to return, and decides to row her boat across the rivers. She wears a hooded cloak, and her face is still visible. Bramblestar After the death of Firestar and Tigerstar, Bramblestar became the first King of the Underground, uniting all of the former Clans into one kingdom, and wears a crown, a cape, and a suit of armor. He is a wise ruler, but is overrun with guilt with what happened with Squirrelflight. Tigerstar Tigerstar was killed during his fight with Firestar. He wants nothing more than to destroy the universe, but unlike with Chara, he remains dormant until the Genocide run is complete and is fightable. Firestar Firestar is the father of Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and was turned into Fiery for reasons unknown after his fight with Tigerstar. Like with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, he is still aware of his past, and is the only one that remained aware of StarClan. He isn't bothered when Frisk said goodbye to "Rusty" after releasing everyone. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious